


Art.

by thebriars



Series: Hamiltrash Incorporated: The Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Paint and ink. Paint and ink mix and dance into a masterpiece.Art.





	Art.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a drabble collection it would seem

Smooth, smooth, smooth, rough. Stop. Dip, tap, smooth.

Slow lines, fast lines. Soft lines and hard lines and dark colors and light colors.

Paint flowed from John's brush like water from a well.

Soft, soft, soft, hard. Stop. Dip, tap, soft.

Swooshes and swirls and quick spots. Thick and thin and somewhere in between.

Ink spilled over parchment like Alexander's knowledge did itself.

Paint and ink. Paint and ink mix and dance into a masterpiece.

Art.

**Author's Note:**

> written on a school bus don't judge me


End file.
